InterBus
East Hills, Oceana | NCSE = INBU}} InterBus is an Adlibitan company that is also active in Lovia with matters on the commercial public transportation. The company is owned by Villanova Inc. which contracts the bus to the public interest due to the owner Marcus Villanova's want for better transportation. The company offers top of the line buses for the public around the country in major urban cities for the price of 2.50 Lovian Dollars and a free transfer or a montly pass for 130 Lovian Dollars. The company currently makes a yearly net profit of about 100,000. In July of 2013, Villanova Inc. sold 25% of the shares to InterBus to Adlibitan investors, and then another 15% of those shares to minor Lovian investors. Libertan-Qatari businessman Abdul Al-Tamini has 5% of the stocks. In August of 2013 the company stated since most state governments were adopting transportation companies of their own they would be limiting service to the North of Lovia, Clymene and Seven. Routes The company runs many lines across Lovia, mostly in urban areas. The "Going" route is when the bus goes from the first destination to the last, and the "Back" route is when the bus goes from the last destination to the first. The Name of the line is "Going/Back" as it would show on the Bus itself. When the bus is a Loop it only has a "Going" listing. The time for each stop is listed on a map which you can pick up on the bus, InterBus office or local Library. Clymene The Clymene Bus routes served the Adoha and Sofasi populations until November of 2013, but was nationalized by the Clymene State Council for about the same price of the Oceana buyout. The Council spported the measure with 15 votes supporting. The original version of the bill was able to allow the public sector a legal monopoly over the bus transportation sector but due to much protest from the CNP and some own UL members that part of the bill was removed. The new Clymene Transportation Authority was able to transfer every single bus driver over, and 90% of the mechanics and office workers. Seven *^This bus is also called the Double Number bus, due to some of its times having repating numbers. Kings *^An express bus from the Shopping Center to the Noble Buildings and Railway. *^^An express bus from Malipa Railway - Local Homes - Blackburn University - Abby Springs Railway - Noble Building B - Downtown Railway. *^^^An express bus from Pines Railway - Local Homes - Apartments and Homes - Downtown Railway *^^^^An express bus from The Abby - TINA - Ecompany - Newhaven Airport - The Railway *^^^^^An express bus from Beaverwick railway - Local Homes - King's Dock - Newhaven City Hall - Central Library - Local Homes - Lovian Museum of Modern Art - Downtown railway Sylvania *^Line runs more times on game day *^^Express line to Railway - King Arthur II College - Local Homes - Railway *^^^Express line to Railway - Local Homes - Local Homes - Local Homes - Local Homes - Starvolah Institute - George Eishenhower Complex - HCH - George Lincoln Building - First Financial Office *^^^^Line runs more times on game day *~^Line runs more times on nights where the NCAMD and Abigail Johnson Theater have plays at night *~^^Express from Mandarin Village stops straight into the downtown stops *~^^^Last stop is Market Fresh in The Mall *~^^^^Skips all Old Harbor stops *~~^Express line from Local Apts - Lovian Museum of Modern Art - The Capitol - The Capitol - John Smith Building *~~^^Line runs more times on gameday. *~~^^^Express bus from Local Apts - Blackburn Univeristy - Woodstock Forest - Railway Oceana The Oceana Line was bought out in 2013 by the Oceana State Council in a deal to nationalize the public bus transport industry. The idea was suggested by an NPO member of the Oceana State Council. InterBus was cooperative in the measure and most employees in the company transferred over to the new Bus Service Oceana. In addition several materials like parts and new buses were bought out by the state and the money given to InterBus was divided into severances for several of the mechanics and other bus drivers and operators who could not seek employment within the new BSO leaving the Villanova Family with little from the deal. About 17 of the 20 mechanics working for InterBus transferred over, and about half the bus drivers as well. In its initial proposal, it received criticism from the KNPO who were opposed to money being paid to the Villanova family whom they said were "against most things Oceana believe in". After debate, the CCPL members of the Council stated that they would support going ahead with the purchase. Upon this announcement, the KNPO asked that the deal and price to be paid be debated in the Council chamber and the CCPL agreed to draw up a deal to present to the members. Company policy Most bus models are high tech and electrically powered. Most buses seat about 20 people and allow 15 people to stand, the company says although the buses are smaller it is the companies policy to be green which is also why the company makes routes and stop on other lines to parks and natural sites. The company's Headquarters were located in East Hills, Oceana but have since moved to Sylvania. The Company says they have about 17 office workers there. Bus Models and mechanics The current buses bought by the company, when it was taken over by Villanova Inc., are top of the line. All the buses are electrically powered and take little to no gasoline which Villanova Inc said "the cost was fairly high yes, but in the long term it will end in our favor." The company claims this has allowed them to employ only about 15 mechanics in Clymene, 15 in Seven, 25 in Kings, and 30 in Sylvania a total of 85 mechanics. Bus drivers and payment The Company says they have about 1,390 bus drivers currently on pay role most in Sylvania. Villanova Inc. in the beginning received complaints from Lukas Hoffmann on the payment of the bus drivers, claiming it was hypocritical for a Labour Party leader to pay the workers just above minimum wage at 13.50 an hour. Upon receiving complaints even from the Union of Bus Drivers and Mechanics about wages, the company quickly changed there payment policy. Villanova Inc. and InterBus said they would pay there employees annually like most transportation services around the world and pay there starting drivers about 45,750 dollars and mechanics 40,550. Income and payments The parent company Villanova Inc. has also came under scrutiny over the total profit they make each year and if the service should even be continued. Villanova Inc. has stated that InterBus does make an annual profit. Category:Company Category:Transportation Category:Villanova Inc.